1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to roller mechanisms, more particularly to roller mechanisms having internal spring return mechanisms, and specifically to such a roller mechanism carrying a plurality of radially disposed fins so that said flexible roller base means of differing sizes can be rotatably supported by such roller mechanism attendant at least some deformation of such flexible roller base means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many roller mechanisms capable of adequately supporting roller base means carrying sheet material in rolled configuration thereabout. Perhaps the most ubiquitous of such roller mechanisms is the common bathroom tissue roller mechanism.
Conventional bathroom tissue is normally stored in rolled configuration about a deformable base means that in turn is rotatably mounted on a non-rotatable spring-loaded telescoping rod that engages a support surface at its opposing ends. Accordingly, removal of tissue paper effects rotation of the base means, but not of the telescoping rod. This arrangement encourages excess use of toilet paper, in that the tissue consumer encounters no increased resistance attendant unrolling of the tissue from the roller base means. Further, unsightly amounts of tissue paper are often left dangling due to the absence of any spring return mechanisms in the conventional roller apparatus.
Since use of the passive telescoping rod of the prior art is so widespread, a spring return mechanism is needed that is readily adaptable to existing support structures, whether of the recessed or projecting type. Even more importantly, a mechanism is needed that can accept roller base means of differing sizes. A device having all of these desired features does not appear in the prior art.